The Spawn of Shepard
by TheJackinati275
Summary: This is the Story of Adelle Shepard and her Son Alex, whom she Orphans at the Age of Fifteen... Alex Shepard is orphaned and is forced to join a Gang to Survive... However during one of his Crimes he is caught in 2185 and a DNA Test reveals his heritage... The results are sent to Councilor Anderson... How will the Galaxy Fair with a Paragon Shepard and her Renegade Son...
1. Chapter 1

The Spawn of Shepard

Disclaimer: Mass Effect owned by EA and Bioware

Just to Clarify, This is an AU and i am altering the age of Shepard by roughly two or more years so that her son can be old enough for this Story

Inspired by Child Interrupted, The Sins of the Daughter (by Kelbear1717) and briefly inspired by Dark Messiah (by The Urban Spaceman)

Authors Note: I was listening to 'Cast Down' by Slayer for Alex's part since it fits in so well with what i hope to convey in the story.

_'Words written like this in italic'_ means mental thoughts/thinking

* * *

Prologue:

_'Nobody loves you'_

"89"

_'Nobody loves you'_

"90"

_'Nobody loves you...'_

"91"

_'What do you do...'_

"92"

_'what do you do... Alex'_

"93"

_'Nobody loves me... so i show the fucking world what i think of it... how much i 'love' it'_

"94"

_'And what do i think?'_

"95"

_'Fuck this world... the hurting, the god-damn violence... it makes me...'_

"96"

_'Makes me feel good, hurting others... makes me feel like i fucking matter...'_

"97"

_'Fuck the world and the people in it, they never fucking lived a life like mine...'_

"98"

_'The poverty, the fuck-up drug-users, the prostitutes and alley boys who line the fucking streets, the cardboard boxes that made up the homes of the homeless, the fly's attracted to the corpses of dead victims... that is what the Alliance does not see'_

"99"

_'I was looking at the truth at the age of eight... The fucking alliance is a farce'_

"100!"

_'The Alliance cares only about themselves and not the humanity they were supposed to look over!'_

Alex erratically shook his thoughts from the Gutter, he mentally tortured and tormented himself each and everyday whenever he was doing his own exercise regimen, the reason as always was to push him further and further along through the rigorous exercises. The hundred's of daily push-ups, sit-ups and the hour or so of fast paced running (barely possible though being the metal box that was the Grissom academy) lent Alex a muscled physique. Alex survived through his turbulent early teenage years thanks largely in part to how strong he was when it came to street fights, yet their was an underlying intelligence about Alex that set him apart from the other strong kids whom usually lacked in the brain department.

Having such a built up body was something unusual on the Grissom academy which was filled with biotic students or genius's, or as Alex termed them, the pish-posh throwaway brats of the fucking rich. There was only one person on the whole station that Alex could personally relate with and that was some crazy bitch with the nick name of 'The psychotic biotic', however she was on the other side of the ship teaching the 'hoigty-toighty' biotics kids.

Alex did not like the biotic kids at all, what with their pathetic prancing around as if they were special kids, yakking on whinging and whining around that they all had a rough treatment in the alliance. Alex felt like calling them in on their bullshit but Alex was not about to stoop to their fucking pathetic level.

To add insult to injury, Alex's first day was not exactly a warm encounter. The first day he had to meet with the stingy Kahlee bitch, she eyed at him like he were some apish monster that was going to tear into her at any moment. Alex got used to that kind of treatment back on earth so that was not the bad bit.

The bad bit was what happened afterwards through the screening room. He had to endure a very boring tour and after that Alex was sent to the eating hall or whatever the room was called. Alex went to take a seat when some arrogant little shit felt the nerve to tip over his chosen chair.

Alex turned around with his tray of food still in his hands and spoke up to the arrogant prick. "Pick up my chair!"

The arrogant shit replied back in a indifferent tone. "Fuck no you pleb... you must have tripped over it"

Alex was not going to take that kind of treatment from anyone let alone some little bitch with a tongue.

Alex first lowered his tray of food down to the desk before he made to look like he was about to pick up the chair. That was when Alex struck against the teenager with a force to rival Hercules. The powerful punch against the teenager's ear caused him to stumble in a delirium as his face turned from smugness to dread and terror.

With a thud the teen then fell to the ground. Alex proceeded to deliver a kick to the downed teen's chest before grasping at the teenager's chair and delivering a blow to the teenager's shoulder.

"How bout you pick up your fucking chair up now... huh cunt!"

It was at that point that Alex felt the paralyzing pain that only biotic's could bring, a moment later Alex was knocked unconscious.

Later that day Alex awoke restrained to a bed inside a small room, his belly roared in hunger. Alex didn't even get to eat because of that arrogant shit.

It was a day later before he was let free of the room, but that event forever stained his reputation aboard the Grissom academy, nobody ever felt the need to mock or fuck around with Alex after that day.

Alex decided to stop reminiscing on past events before he would make himself depressed. Alex walked into his bathroom and turned on the water faucet with his left hand whilst he formed a cup with the palm of his right hand which he used to slather cool water on his face. Alex then craned his neck to the sides before he leaned into the sink and took a few sips of the cold water. After Alex had drunk enough he lifted his face to the mirror to gaze at his reflection.

Alex stretched out his right hand and scratched at the scar tissue on his right cheek, the ragged scar of which he had earned in his First ever 'Bop Action' where Alex hesitated to strike an enemy Tenth Street Reddie, whom sensed his weakness and struck him with the razor-wire wrapped rebar cudgel that he wielded. The blow really prettied up Alex's face for weeks afterwards and almost broke Alex's jaw.

Alex in his adrenaline and rage fueled anger proceeded to wrestle the bastard down to the ground. Alex bit into the kid's left ear and teared it open before he reigned down several strong blows to the face and cheeks of his opponent. blow after blow of hate filled fury and a broken right hand later Alex had killed his first person. Members of the 'Grim Devils' who where present during the fight observed the young child beating the student to death and felt that he would make a good addition to their ranks. Thus they let Alex join the grim devils. It was easy work and they gave him a small amount of money which Alex spent on food and school fees. The orphanage paid for the water and electricity but could not afford to send the children to school which was pretty pathetic. Later on though street fights progressed into drug running, drug running meant even greater danger and thus Alex was given a gun and told to distribute the drugs. With the better pay that Alex earned himself he visited Iron-ass tully whom taught him how to use guns with skill and precision and how to maintain and clean mass accelerator's of assorted types from hand-guns to sniper rifles, it was actually pretty fun learning how to shoot a gun.

Alex lowered his right hand down to his thickly growing brown beard, he fingered through several strands then moved his right hand over the faucet before turning off the cool water. The stupid bitch Kahlee ensured that Alex would never have a razorblade anywhere near him, so he had to sport a beard... but he did draw the looks of some of the teenage girls on board the vessel. If they were eyeing him down like an ape or in lust Alex could not tell, nor would he fucking care either way.

**BBBBBBBBBBMMMMMMMMMMM**

Alex shook at the sound of a klaxon, so Alex held out his left wrist and with his right hand he opened up his omni-tool before turning on to Kahlee's frequency.

"This is Kahlee Sanders here... We are under attack by unknown forces, please report to your nearest teachers or CO's"

Alex quickly rushed out of his bathroom and put on a shirt. Alex overturned his bed and grabbed a nearby chair and exerted force and leverage on the frame of the bed until one of the metal legs fell off from the bed. Alex knew that it would make for a decent cudgel, it was quite yieldy and had some heft to it. It was made from solid metal and was not very hollow so it was less likely to bend or break under duress.

Alex didn't exactly like nor trust Kahlee Sanders and he certainly wasn't sure about her ability to keep him safe. It was for this reason that Alex made his cudgel in the first place. The same could be said of Kahlee Sanders attitude towards Alex, she didn't exactly lay out a red-carpet for Alex but she did not say another word when she heard the Human Councillor Anderson waived him in.

Alex actually had no clue why he was even allowed to such a prestigious academy since he had no biotics. He did have some knowledge about Chemistry (After all he had to make some drugs in the drug running business) but when compared to the geniuses, Alex's knowledge where for naught, although several of the students and teachers where surprised by Alex's display of knowledge on the subject of chemistry and thus he scored moderately well.

Alex opened up his door and with well practiced steps he quickly and stealthily made his way towards the biotic bloc. Alex disdained the Biotics however he believed that they were the most likely to actually have the ability to defend themselves with their 'space magic' and what not.

A minute into his trek and Alex had spotted an odd fellow wearing an all white uniform with some accents of gold and black. Alex had no idea of the meaning or of the affiliated group, however he did notice that the being he was was viewing had his back to Alex and that was an especially dangerous thing and presented Alex with an irresistible target. A target that wore only a hard suit chest plate which had a circular shaped backpack with an antennae. Alex saw that the man had an exposed neck that was covered by the standard cloth armour and padding common on all hard-suits but it would not be enough to withstand the force from a strike of Alex's cudgel.

Whilst the odd figure was fiddling with his omni-tool, Alex sneaked up behind the figure and made sure to be within a metre of the being so that his swing would not trigger any slow-triggering kinetic barriers.

Alex slowly stood up and with both hands on the handle of his cudgel which was facing his shoulder much like one would hold a baseball bat, and with barely the flick of a hat, Alex exerted leverage and strength into his wrists and hefted the Cudgel through the air... and barely half a second later the Cudgel landed with devastating effect as the mans neck was distorted from the blow. He fell to the ground but Alex was not just going to leave it at that. Alex reigned down three brutal strikes to the back of the mans head that did little damage to the helmet but Alex knew that the blunt force trauma that the man would have received would have definitely killed a human, hell those blows would have killed a Turian.

Alex then cautiously scrounged through the mans corpse and he carefully undid the man's kinetic barrier belt and placed it around his hips before picking up the mans pistol.

Alex observed the sides of the weapon and spotted a letter and a number.

"M5 huh... i wonder if you are any good"

Alex pressed a button on the side of the gun with his left index finger, the button caused the gun to unfold itself and within two seconds the weapon was fully deployed.

Alex searched the corpse of the man again before taking the man's omni-tool. Alex did a quick search through it's database and he found only one thing of interest... it was a document titled clearly.

**High-Priority Target**

**Student ID: 18-82B Alex Leinrough**

**Capture priority Alpha. Bring back alive at all costs.**

**The Illusive Man believes this Teenager is the only known biological Son of Adelle Shepard. He is to be considered dangerous as he has a previous background as a medium-level gang member in a gang known as the 'Grim Devils'**

**It is best to retrieve the subject and transport him back to the Cerberus Headquarters where he may be used as a hostage by which to subdue Shepard from entering the war**

Shock and surprise and anger fought for dominance over Alex.

"Fucking bullshit... fucking bullshit... this cannot be true, i cannot be the son of Adelle fucking Shepard"

Alex did not know how to handle the situation.

_'Is this even probable... where the Fuck was this Bitch when i fucking needed her!'_

Alex was not exactly happy at this moment. Alex gripped his gun extra tight and began to stand up straight again, readying himself to continue his trek further. One thought carrying him through... the search for answers.

_'Shepard, if i find you... you are going to have a lot to fucking EXPLAIN!'_

* * *

Chapter 1: An Explanation

Adelle Shepard tapped her fingers idly against the metal post whilst gazing into the galaxy map that made up a large proportion of the CIC room of the Normandy, suddenly however a slight electronic pinging noise sounded from a device which Shepard instantaneously recognized as an omni-tool receiving a message.

Samantha Traynor reached out her hand towards her omni-tool held on her left wrist before reading the message that she had received.

"Shepard... i have just found something while scanning Alliance channels... Grissom academy is requesting help"

Adelle Shepard's heart and mind siezed upon hearing the word Grissom academy. her mind quickly swayed to thoughts about the very son that she had never raised... or seen in her entire life, the Son that she hoped to see as soon as the war was over. The Son that she had kept tabs over to keep him safe, the Son that was sent to Grissom academy by Admiral Anderson's strict orders to keep her son away from the violence on earth... away from the gangs and crime, The very son that might now be endangered.

"Shepard are you listening to me?"

Shepard shook her head from her thoughts and replied back to Traynor.

"Yes i heard you... tell Joker to set course for Grissom academy... Now!"

Samantha Traynor saluted back before speaking her affirmative.

"Aye Aye ma'am"

Shepard quickly lifted herself off the metal pole that she had lain against and rushed for the elevator which she reached in record time and fingered for the commander's cabin, her own room.

When she arrived she immediately suited up in her N7 gear and slapped on her selected weapons to the back of her suit where they attached onto the magnetic seal and clanged with a light 'clack'.

Shepard paced herself carefully over the stairs and stepped a few more steps until she stood over her personal terminal before placing the palm of her left hand over her head and calmly contemplating what she was going to say to Garrus... her lover. How was she going to explain this, how was she going to explain that Garrus was a father.

After about a minute she gathered up the courage to press the button and called out to Samantha Taylor whom replied to the speaker.

"ma'am"

"Taylor... i want you to send Garrus up to my office right this moment, tell him it is important"

Garrus arrived up about four minutes later, he was in his distinctive chrome and blue Hard suit and he was frowning out of worry in that Turian way of his.

"Shepard"

Adelle blurted out words that were barely formed in her head in an attempt to explain the situation... and her son to Garrus, she was afraid of how he would react.

"Garrus... do you remember when i told you about my life on earth?"

Garrus stood up straight and replied back.

"Yes... about you and the Tenth Street Reds and how you joined the Alliance to escape"

Shepard sighed before revealing more of the information in little packets.

"Garrus... i didn't tell you everything so just be quiet and let me explain everything..."

Garrus's mandibles flexed for a moment before going back to their normal place. Garrus remained silent and waited for Shepard to continue talking.

"Alright... so when i was fifteen i made a foolish mistake and fell in love with someone... and nine months later i had a child Garrus"

Garrus's Mandible's moved in shock but he remained silent.

Shepard looked at Garrus and gestured to the sides with her hands and spoke back.

"Well Garrus?"

Garrus stood up even straighter then he knew he ever could before speaking back.

"What happened to the Baby?"

Shepard palmed her head with both her hands before shouting.

"I FUCKING ORPHANED HIM"

Garrus rushed over to Console his lover.

"I am a terrible fucking mother"

Garrus spoke into her ears.

"No you are not, sure you made a bad choice but that does not make you a bad mother"

Shepard looked up into Garrus's eyes before asserting her new-found confidence.

"No i am not... i am taking back my son!... thank you Garrus"

* * *

**Rewritten on 12:00 AM 30/03/2015**


	2. Chapter 2: Cats in the Cradle

The Spawn of Shepard

Disclaimer: Mass Effect owned by EA and Bioware

Author's Note: Get that reference?

Review: (**Bold **means what the reviewer has said)

ww1990ww: **Ah yes this might be intresting. It looks like Alex is more like Cerberus in mindset and his mother is paragon and when we count that Alex will have soon probably turian stepfather... oh ths is just to amusing to see.**

I hope it is interesting as i purposely wrote the story to involve a Paragon Shepard, an angry Teenage criminal Orphan child and a Turian stepfather... Things might get... heated, inflamed, erratic... and that was why i set out the story like that, to be those things above and thus to affect the story by making it so different from what others have written on this site that hopefully others will follow on from my story and will entice them to write other similar stories, i wrote this story as an attempt to amend the horrible lack of stories that deal with Shepard's children, they are all daughters and they all act good, there is no Shepard's child story with a boy (that i have yet read about), and if there was one i would assume that they would be written as a paragon, the white sheep so to speak. I however am also appalled by the lack of flawed characteristics on this site, there are too many paragons and mary-sues and not enough flawed characters, i hope to amend that with this story, Shepard is a paragon, however she makes mistakes, Alex is what you could call a 'renegade', but he is one for a reason yet if he can he may show some kindness, yet he can also be uncontrollable and emotionally disengaged from what he does due to his messed up upbringing and his lack of what you could call culturally or socially acceptable 'role models' within his life.

Johnnyvin:** Im glad someone's doing a Shepard's son story. I was thinking of doing one for sometime but your first chapter is looking good so im looking forward too more of your work**

Indeed, i took it upon myself to write this story as a way to amend that above problem with the fandom, and their over eagerness to portray too many females and not enough males in story's... and don't forget the pure ratio of ridiculous Femslash stories to hetero or slash stories on the Mass effect section is particularly telling in that regard... its disgusting (i do not mean that in a homophobic way, but seriously, is it too much ask that someone write something that is not just all females fucking other females, i am not interested in that shit, even though i am straight and male, the whole thing gets old fast, especially when most people on this site write their shit romance fantasy's and list them as stories, despite sucking balls or being horribly written).

Forgive my ranting, but that is how i feel.

Also, Johhnyvin, if you feel like writing your own Shepard son/daughter story, make sure you tell me as i would love to read it :)

* * *

Chapter 2a: Bald bitches, Space magic... Profit?

Alex grinned like a cat that got at the cream. He stood at the rear of four troopers in what must have been powered armour or something similar whom were busy firing at some unknown assailant. 'unknown' currently because Alex was too busy paying attention to the power armoured troopers and not at their targets whom were across the room at an angle that Alex couldn't see through.

The odd's were not in Alex's favour because it was four heavily trained heavily armoured and well armed soldiers versus one poorly armoured, low skilled but well armed teenager. Even with an advanced weapon in his palm, Alex was not in favourable odd's of surviving, throw in advanced armour, kinetic barriers and Mattock rifles or similar, and Alex's odd's took another stroll down the side of the road, one that was labelled as an errant fantasy as only in an errant fantasy could Alex survive those odd's. Unless one threw in the assailants that were standing on the opposite side of the hallway, assailants that Alex believed could have been one of two things.

They could have been guardsman with the Grissom academy, required due to the high population of Biotic students and trained to bring down rebellious students who posed a threat to civilian lives, but that was unlikely due to their slacking military training and cut-back budget and second class weaponry. Add in that Alex had not yet seen guardsman anywhere along his route meant that the guards were either dead or busy dealing with an intrusion elsewhere in the academy. That was unlikely due to the fact that when compared to their adversaries, that when compared to the advanced training and arms of the so called 'troopers', guardsmen were dignitary door-guards whom either couldn't cut it in the military or where sent by eager sons or daughters of rich parents who didn't want their sons and daughters being sent off to fight.

Either way in Alex's opinion they were, to be eloquently put... fucked. They were blatantly screwed over and that was why Alex did not see another guardsman along his route was due to them being overwhelmed and then killed off.

As to Alex's second and more realistic guess as to whom the assailants where, and the reason for Alex to even be walking through the hallway was to meet the Biotic division. The biotic students may not have had any military training but they were dedicated biotic's lead by a crazy bitch whom looked like she had seen a lot of fucked up shit. It was that bald woman to whom Alex could associate with in some way even though they had rarely ever spoken to one another outside of the mess hall.

They could wield biotics, or as Alex liked to call it, 'space magic'. To add more evidence to Alex's assumption was the lack of the assailants firing back at the 'troopers' with pistols or the like was due to one thing. This was that their opponents lacked weapons because their opponents where biotics who were likely not equipped with any firearms, and their only form of protection was with a biotic wall or barrier. The only reason why soldiers would be firing on one opponent or many in rapid staccato like volleys with high powered Mattock rifles would be if the opponents were armed with either one of two things, advanced kinetic barriers or a Biotic barrier. The reason why one armed with Mattock's would issue forth many shots would be due to the fact that Mattock's where excellent in piercing through armour and inflicting damage but they were not as effective against Barriers due to the low rate of fire, evidence for the Victims being biotics that was slowly building up one step at a time within Alex's mind. Alex's intuition usually ended up saving his life.

Alex threw aside his momentary lapse in thought and quickly held the M5 in his outstretched hands in the standard isosceles style that was used world wide and was taught to Alex by an ex-millitary grim devil member. 'Iron-ass Tully' was a mean son of a bitch who often took a number of drug's to repress his memories of the Torfan Invasion which was famous for the brutality of the Batarians. The attack only succeeded when the Alliance bombed the shithole with several shots from the main gun of a Cruiser.

Alex had fired a pistol before and he had shot at a few people, but he had never handled a military grade weapon before so he was taking a risk with using the weapon without prior knowledge on the weapons inherent strengths or weaknesses. He had no other option but to kill the soldiers in front of him or at least distract them so that the assumed 'biotics' on the other side could save his life. If Alex was wrong on his assumption he would end up dead.

Knowing that there was no time to act but now or risk premature discovery by the 'troopers', Alex stealthily walked up behind one of the soldiers on the left and steadied his arms and calmed his mind with resolve. Alex blanketed his emotions behind an iron curtain and set about with an iron will, his opponent would not know what was coming.

Alex lined up his M5 and aimed through the holographic iron-sights, then he unleashed a quick burst of three shots.

The first and second rounds pinged against the targeted trooper's kinetic barriers, whilst the effects of the weapons recoil caused his third shot to be off target and thus much higher of Alex's intended shot placement, however it still struck against the kinetic barrier and thus would drain the power of the battery pack.

Alex now had a sort of 'feeling' for the gun that he was using, apparently the M5 was quite an accurate firearm provided he lowered his aim, Alex also knew that the holographic iron-sights would need to be re-calibrated since it was aimed slightly higher than what he normally liked from his 'antiquated' Striker II Pistol that he had during his crime life. His Striker II pistol was made by the Elanus Risk Control Services, it's serial numbers had been filed down and it was smuggled in from a Batarian smuggler. Alex did not know much about where the weapon came from and though it may have been quite shoddy, a gun was a gun and Alex was not going to complain when it stopped him from getting a cracked skull or a hole in his head when he met a tenth-street red on the side of an alleyway on a dark night.

Alex quickly realigned his M5 downwards as fast as he could before issuing another burst of three rounds, this time all three rounds struck withing a 10 centimeter radius just around the upper chest area and just below the chin. two of those shots pinged against the Kinetic barriers and the sand-sized projectiles sank to the ground whilst the third round struck against hardened hard-suit plating, which offered little in the way of resistance to the small sand-sized shard's of metal being propelled at roughly 6-8 kilometres per second, this round, like the hollow-point rounds of the previous century mushroomed out and expanded to cause a hole that was roughly 5 millimeter's in diameter, and split off shards would also cause macro-wound channels whilst also causing hydrostatic shock upon the subjected tissue. This was one of the main killing effects of the extremely small mass effect rounds, otherwise they were too small in size to do considerable damage against living tissue.

The Troopers quickly realised that they were being flanked from a side, so they quickly changed their attentions to their attacker.

Alex swore within his head as he quickly rushed through the corridors, trying to escape what he knew would be coming, a blistering barrage of high powered Mattock fire.

Alex quickly tapped his kinetic barrier belt with his left hand to turn it on, he was glad that he remembered that he 'forgot!' to turn on his kinetic barrier earlier when he retrieved it from the other guys corpse, all due to the excitement of wielding a pretty new gun.

Shots pinged through the corridor and he heard the distinct whizzing noise not to different from the sound of flapping bee's wings. From that noise he knew that they were well trained trained soldier's whom were missing by the scant centimeters. Even though those rounds were missing him they were still striking the 'bubble-zone' of his Kinetic Barriers thus every shot that struck within a meter radius that surrounded Alex was draining more and more power from the batteries powering up the kinetic barrier. Alex knew that if he could not find cover within four to five seconds he would be dead because his barriers would be drained within that time.

Fortunately for Alex death did not occur, instead he heard screams and shouts of pain from behind him. That was then followed by the whooshing-buzzing noise that announced the presence of 'space magic', or rather biotics.

Alex stopped running as soon as he saw what caused the carnage. It was none other than that bald, crazy-assed bitch that Alex didn't know the name of. She was the teacher of the fancy-prancy 'biotic company'. Alex would call them anything but a company seeing as in they were not a military organisation and they numbered far less than 70, not that Alex knew much about military organisations besides what he could remember in his head.

Alex took a deep breathe and sighed away. A moment later he heard the sound of foot-steps against metal floor and the rush of air that announced something that Alex knew far too well from his fights on earth, an incoming strike.

Alex was struck with an open-handed bitch slap across his cheek which was followed by hooted calls that Alex heard from down the corridor from the biotic students.

"What the Ffff... what the hell where you doing here kid, risking your life on those Cerberus soldiers!"

Alex's face lit up both in equal amounts of shock and anger at the unprovoked bitch-slap, Alex's survival instinct from his days on earth where screaming for him to hurl a retaliatory punch or kick or whatever else he could do that would hurt the bald-bitch, this was an instinct that he begrudgingly ignored.

"Fuck up bitch, you think i would have fought those cunts without planning this shit out before hand? i was saving the lives of your fucking biotic kids, but you know what... fuck you and your motley crew because i'm fucking leaving"

Alex made to leave the room whilst pointing the finger at the teacher as he began to turn his back.

Jack was having a really hard time not giving in to the temptation to punch the student on the side of his head. She remembered this student from what Kahlee Sanders had showed the rest of the staff on the ship. She remembered seeing the image's, the first one was of blood, a few dead bodies and the teenager being brought out by four alliance officers. Then Sanders showed off the video of him beating a Grissom academy student across the face before picking up a chair and slamming the downed student across the shoulder with the chair. Jack knew from the footage that the student was making a power-ploy rather than Kahlee's belief that the student was trying to kill the other student, because that student would have delivered a strike with the chair across the head if he was really trying to really kill him.

"Wait kid, your coming with me... if Kahlee Sanders saw that i let a student go on their own i would get fired"

Alex stopped walking in the opposite direction and turned around. "Well then, you need me to look after your squad right?... I want payment and a razor blade... we both need each other don't we?"

Jack couldn't help the confused expression from showing up on her face. _'The kid wants a razor-blade, what the hell for?'_

"Does it look like i have money kid, i'm as poor as you are"

Alex grinned before speaking. "Yes, and i would have to be dumb as fuck to believe that story... i heard that Grissom academy teachers are paid 'exorbitantly' more money when compared to what earth teachers are given... and i would expect a biotic teacher to fetch far higher prices being rarer and all... which is why i want a cut of say... 4000 credits and a razor-blade, this beard is getting incredibly itchy and all and yet miss Sanders wont give me a fucking razor"

"4000 credits... you must be high kid"

"Really, what if i just leave you and your magical squad to your lonesome and i return to Kahlee Sanders with a tale telling about how you left me alone against these soldiers, against these Cerberus soldiers or whatever you called them. I think if Kahlee Sanders ever heard that story... well you might lose this job perhaps?"

Jack's face lit up at the accusation.

"You fucking shit... fine, i promise to pay you 4000 credits and a razor blade when we get out of this"

Alex began to walk up to the group of biotic students. "In that case miss whoever you are... we have an agreement, i will join up with your students and look out for them"

Jack remembered saw the way Alex acted and the way he shot. She knew from this that he at least had some rudimentary knowledge in military techniques. this caused questions to rise within her mind. _'where would a seventeen year old learn military techniques?'_

Jack decided to raise that particular question. "Where did you learn military techniques from kid?"

Alex decided to tell the Teacher were she could shove it. "Kid... i ain't no fucking kid...teacher. I ain't going to tell you shit either, besides Kahlee probably showed you the pics and vids anyway. Unless you tell me where you got your fucking tattoo's and scars from i ain't telling you shit"

Alex then remembered something that the teacher talked about. "Cerberus, what the hell is Cerberus?"

Jack decided to give him a straight answer.

"Human supremacists... the asshole type!"

"So are you talking about Neo-nazis, white-hating supremacists or Terra Nova supremacists?"

Jack turned her head to face the student before speaking back.

"I am talking the well armed, alien hating variety of humans that do shit to their own kind in the name of Humanity... kiddo, that type of human supremacist"

Alex laughed. "Well if they weren't such cunts before i might have joined up, then again i'm not a species-ist kind of person"

Jack decided not to comment or else she would give the kid a slap for saying something like that.

* * *

Chapter 2b: Little boy blue and the mother on the moon.

Adelle Shepard took as little time as possible straying through the hallways. She was rushing through infact, all in the frantic hopes of saving her son.

Garrus knew well why Shepard was rushing through but unknown to them both Liara knew as well.

Liara was surprised to find a video feed from Anderson's office signing a document that gave an Alex Leinrough access to Grissom academy to remove him from the headlines of the extranet. It seemed to be like a sort of confinement for the said teenager. With a little bit of further research Liara discovered that Alex Leinrough, or rather Alexander Shepard was infact the biological son of Adelle Shepard. D.N.A samples were found at the scene of the crime could not lie._ 'We can all lie but DNA cannot'_ remarked Liara in her head.

Liara had been shocked but she had a reason to trust that Shepard had not told one of her closest friends for a reason.

Adelle rushed forward through a hall way when she received a call through her helmet.

"Commander, i just got an emergency message from the students in Orion's hall, one of our instructors is with them, but they cant hold out much longer"

Shepard paced through the hallway until she reached a door. Adelle quickly tapped at the green interface with her left hand before readying her Mattock with both of her hands.

When the door opened, she was greeted by the sight of Jack fighting off Cerberus troops with her biotics, whilst also at the top of a platform, a student was firing a pistol at another Cerberus trooper.

Shepard quickly went to the aid of the pistol armed student and fired upon the same Cerberus trooper, letting Jack fight off the other Troopers by herself.

When the hallway was cleared of enemies Shepard began to shout out to Jack.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around to face Adelle before issuing her surprise filled reply.

"Shepard?"

Garrus saw it at that moment through the corner of his eye. Through the scanners in his visor, the student up top armed with a pistol, he saw as his heart-rate spiked and the emotional scanner revealed that the student was angered and confused. Garrus too felt conflicting feelings... was this his so called son?.

But before he could inform Shepard, a commotion rose in the room, in the form of an Atlas mech as well as a few incoming Cerberus troops.

It took several moments but Shepard and her crew took out the Atlas whilst Jack and several of the biotic students where fighting off several Cerberus troopers.

When the battle was over Jack began to boast tales about Shepard to the students whilst Shepard removed her helmet from her face. moments later, Jack jumped from the platform and landed a few metres away from Shepard.

Jack walked up to Shepard before punching her across the left cheek, then she issued a statement.

"Dammit Shepard, how many times did i tell you not to trust Cerberus"

"Your not telling me anything i haven't told myself, Jack"

"Oh you feel bad, well shit... i bet that's a big comfort to all the people that Cerberus has killed"

Garrus decided to walk in and offer his usual friendly banter.

"As charming as ever"

"Bite me Garrus, better yet bite her, it's probably how she likes it"

Garrus couldn't help but spot the confused look over the armed student's face, it was probably Shepard's son, so Garrus quietly strafed over to Shepard's ear before he spoke.

"five o'clock on the platform, is that Alexander?"

Shepard quickly looked over to where Garrus had said, at first, she spotted nothing at all like what she had seen in her Pictures and videos, but then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw brown eyes and a face that quickly turned away from her gaze... it was him, it was her Alexander.

Shepard began to walk up through the stairs whilst Liara and Garrus walked alongside Shepard.

Alex walked through a fairly isolated part of the staircase so that they could have a fairly private conversation away from the other students.

Shepard stood still about 5 meters away from her Son, Alexander had his eyes locked onto Shepard, both where reading each others faces in an attempt to observe the similarities and the differences.

Alex spotted it, different from his own hair, His 'supposed' mothers hair was red, her eyes where green but Alex could now see where he got his cheeks from.

Adelle looked into Alexander's brown eyes, she then looked downward and observed at his beard that was brown and bushy, but what shocked her was the scar tissue on the right side of his face, he had been in fights.

It was an awkward glance and even Liara and Garrus joined in at the awkward staredown. Alex was doing the same thing by looking at Liara and Garrus.

Alex reached out his left wrist and opened up his omni-tool, he then gave Adelle the document that he had found on the Cerberus engineer.

Shepard picked it up and read it with her left hand outstretched and her Omni-tool open.

**High-Priority Target**

**Student ID: 18-82B Alex Leinrough**

**Capture priority Alpha. Bring back alive at all costs.**

**The Illusive Man believes this Teenager is the only known biological Son of Adelle Shepard. He is to be considered dangerous as he has a previous background as a medium-level gang member in a gang known as the 'Grim Devils'**

**It is best to retrieve the subject and transport him back to the Cerberus Headquarters where he may be used as a hostage by which to subdue Shepard from entering the war**

And then she heard Alexander speak.

"You know, i always wondered what my mother would look like, or who she was, why she abandoned me... you are not my mother and i never needed one"

Shepard remained silent, so Alex continued to speak.

"It all makes sense now, no wonder why Anderson freed me and put me on Grissom academy... me, a murderer, i get to go free for a crime because my mother just fucking happens to be Commander Shepard. What affects me most of all though is that i had to learn the identity of my own apparent fucking mother through a fucking letter by a supposed supremacist organisation called Cerberus... Worst of all you have the gall to think i even need you... really!"

Shepard saw it, the anger and frustration as Alexander vented his feelings. Liara was shocked but Garrus was indifferent, Garrus knew that Alex needed time to vent.

Adelle rushed in, attempting to show her protectiveness, but it backfired when Alex pushed her away.

"Don't touch me bitch, i don't need your fucking moany shit, stay the fuck away from me"

Everyone stood for roughly twenty seconds in a continued state of awkward silence. Jack was wondering what the hell was happening, but she didn't push on.

Alex decided to speak up.

"Get on with your fucking job, last i remember you were a commander graciously saving people... as if, you blew up the fucking aratoht relay. Nice job commander" Alex then did a sarcastic military salute to add insult to injury. "You know you really got Terra Nova's love by doing that... you know you get everybody's love and praise, but you will never get mine. Not in a thousand years. You sold me out for a fucking joy-ride... you alliance ass-kissing bitch. you probably sucked untold amounts of alliance cock to earn your position all the while leaving me abandoned in New fucking Jersey. You can shove your affectionate mother routine right up your ass, because it sounds like shit to me anyway"

Garrus was not exactly happy with that statement... he knew that it would really screw up with Shepard's mind and would make her doubt her actions... something that the galaxy didn't need right now since the reapers were here.

Liara's face looked like it was about to fall off, her biotic's were about to flare at the accusation that his mother whored her way to get to her position on the Alliance millitary.

Alex decided to break from the silence. "So anyway... 'mother', who are your alien friends"

It was at that moment that Garrus stepped forward. Garrus held out his hand towards Alex. Garrus added an unnecessary amount of extra force behind the hand shake to ensure that Alexander got the message that Garrus was not going to take any more comments like that addressed towards Shepard. he shook his hand. Garrus began to speak up when the handshake was done.

"Garrus Vakarian, reaper adviser... and i guess you could call me your... er... stepfather i think you call it" What Garrus did not know was that Alex was going to not only mock Garrus, he was going wipe Alex's previous insult into Garrus's face.

"Alexander Shepard, son of a rank gaining alliance member whore... I thought Turians hated humanity so I guess my mother must have some excellent 'bedroom skills' to get a Turian to be her lover, that or a substantially loose pussy... i have heard rumors about Turians"

Garrus was not liking that particular statement either, though in the second case Alex was right... his mother was good in bed, though he would never tell that to anyone.

Alex turned around to view Liara, who was not going to give him a handshake.

"No handshake milady... am i so repulsive in my human form miss?"

"My name is Liara T'Soni. You are not physically repulsive... just repulsively mannered"

Alex sighed for a moment before summing up some words to explain himself. "Liara right... you will find that i may seem to be an outright cunt, and indeed i am a cunt, but i am a well meaning cunt. My mother abandoned me at birth, so you can see why i may be extremely bitter about my supposed mother deciding that it is okay to visit me after what... seventeen and a half fucking years!"

Shepard decided to defend herself. "Look, i am sorry that i never visited you... i loved y..."

Alex turned his head. "Do continue that sentence dear mother... did you say you loved me?. Let me tell you that when i sat in the young days back in the dark corner of what was my room that i not only prayed to die... i also prayed that the bitch who birthed me was fucking dead too. I wouldn't mind it if you did show up dead... not that i care, because you never cared for me... you might have thought you cared for me, but you were not there when i needed you!. I got beaten the fuck up when i was twelve, did you put a band aid on me?... no you were not, so i fucking had to. I almost broke my fucking jaw in the process. I needed money, did you give me a fucking hand out... a bit of pocket money?... Nope, i had to earn my own fucking money doing unsavory shit for other people. So you can fuck off, i don't need a whore mother!"

* * *

**Rewritten on 9:52 PM 02/04/2015**

Do tell me if you like the change's that i have made.

The ending is more inline of what i originally planned the encounter to be like, i just didn't have the word's in my head at the time to say them correctly at the time, which is why i had Alex being more acceptive of his mother than i had planned him to be like.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mothers Admonition

The Spawn of Shepard

Disclaimer: Mass Effect owned by EA and Bioware.

* * *

**Rewritten on 06/06/2015:** Everything should be more inline with what i originally planned this chapter to sound like.

* * *

Prologue to Chapter 3a: does kindness make one a hero?

"Prangley you idiot, get the fuck back in cover"

Alex quickly rushed out of cover to grasp Prangley's arm, pulling him back to safety in the process, Prangley fell back down behind cover.

Alex was not so lucky however.

Alex couldn't believe it, he had tried to save someones life for the first time even though it went against his common sense. That was not the important bit though. The important bit was the fact that Alex took a hit in the upper right arm when his kinetic barrier failed due to being drained of all its power. Alex had never been shot before, but the pain was unimaginable. It was unlike being bludgeoned which Alex could describe as being very painful but with a numbing sensation. Being shot from a mass accelerator caused a stinging pain that was inhibiting Alex from thinking about other things aside from the pain that he felt.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Alex was scared, frantic and terrified as well as being in a great deal of pain. This was far apart from a street fight, this was an actual battlefield.

Alex tried to jump out of the way, but instead tumbled down to the ground in a pitiful leap. it was clear that he was misjudging things in his fear and pain-induced tremor and he was fucking up every small action he tried to do, whilst at the same time projectiles where zipping past left right and centre.

"ALEX!"

Alex heard the scream from the very woman who had given birth to him and abandoned him... Alex was conflicted inside, after all the woman was his mother. On the other hand, the bitch left to go suck alliance cock at age 18 to pursue a life in the alliance military whilst orphaning him in new fucking 'joisey'.

Alex fell to the ground delirious, he couldn't even attempt to hold himself up with his left arm because the angle of the leverage would go directly into the area of his bullet wound.

Alex began to slowly doze off as he frantically tried and failed to lift himself from the ground. Alex's eyes began to close behind the curtain that were his eyelids, when he felt a sensation of pressure on his shoulder that then began to lift him into the air. From the feeling of things, he felt two fingers holding him, which meant that the Turian one was saving his life...

In Alex's frantic mind, he made the decision to tick the Turian off of his list of people to insult. Sure, mister alien might be fucking his whore-ass space mother, but it wasn't his own fucking business. After all, the bitch that was his supposed mother had barged into his life in the first place, and it was only right that it shouldn't be his fucking business getting involved with a 'who was fucking who' scenario. In Alex's mind, it was his mother who was trying to fuck him over with bullshit emotions and trying to rack him up with bullshit guilt.

* * *

Chapter 3a: A Mothers Admonition

Alex awoke to the sensation of hands prying through his right arm. The sensation of applied pressure from a bandage and the smell of fresh medi-gel filled the corner of what Alex realised was a shuttle. The shuttle was filled with the biotic students, and even Kahlee sanders sat there stunned.

"Alex, are you okay?!" shouted Alex's relieved 'mother' to Alex's struggling face.

That question grinded on Alex's nerves. "What the fuck doe's it look like, i am fucking fine if you haven't noticed."

Garrus sighed at that statement whilst Shepard just stood there shocked. The rest of the shuttle was covered by an awkward silence that lasted for a while, but then Jack giggled a little bit before speaking up.

"Damn Shepard, you should see your face. You could cut this situation up with a knife and it would be better than all that emotional bullshit they put on the vid's."

Garrus felt something whilst he was searching Alex for any more injuries.

Garrus felt the solid outline of metal that was clearly a folded up pistol, so Garrus took it in his palm and depressed the central button on the slide which caused the weapon to unfold. Garrus saw the logo and the name of the designated weapon, it was an M5, a weapon that was quite popular within several higher up military and mercenary circles and was famed for its accuracy and powerful shot penetration.

"Shepard? i think you might want this, it will be better than your current pistol."

Alex grinned, and decided to go back on his word about the mister-alien goes off my list bit. "Pilfering from a kid, don't you Turians have honour? Shit"

Garrus sighed, before offering his retort in a decidely unnatural mono-toned voice. "I'm a bad Turian... kiddo."

Alex grinned. "Firstly, i ain't a kid. Secondly, the sights are off with that gun. You can fucking keep it since the likely hood of me needing a gun is pretty fucking low, well unless you drop me off on a fucking shit-hole planet."

Shepard grasped the weapon within her hand and wondered where her son had gotten that weapon in the first place.

"Alex, where did you get that weapon, or your Kinetic barrier?"

Alex wondered how he should approach that question, but he decided to just tell the full story.

"Pretty easy, first off i killed a motherfucker and pilfered his gear... like your lover-boy here did with my pistol. Secondly, where the fuck else would i get a kinetic barrier and a fucking pistol if i cannot even get a fucking razor blade thanks to the prim and proper blonde goddess lady who happens to be called miss Sanders." Alex then turned and pointed his finger out to Kahlee Sanders. "Miss Sanders, come on down!"

"You think i would hand you a razor blade and expect you to be responsible... i have other children to be responsible for."

"Yeah right."

Shepard spoke, causing Alex to face his mother.

"You just killed someone in cold blood?" Alex frowned, he felt the judgmental tone from his 'mother' and it set him off.

"That's right princess, fucking deal with it. You have no money, no options other than to fuck somebody up... then you fuck somebody up. It's not a question of right or wrong, it's about getting my daily fucking bread, paying for my power bill's, getting the chemicals that i need to supply the need for a particular product, you get what i mean?"

Garrus's mandibles flexed upon the revelation of Alex's criminal past. "So you're a criminal huh?"

Alex decided to do that cliche movie villain thing and explain his life scenario that caused him to be bad... et cetera et cetera.

"Didn't start out as a criminal, but i fucking doubt anyone does. I was an orphan tackling life like any other orphan thanks to a particular lady who i won't have to mention because her identity would be obvious to you. To cut things short i did some shit i am not proud of, moved on to distributing drug's. Things went bad and i was sent to kill a tenth street reddie lieutenant cocksucker with my gun. Got caught in a fucking sting-ring operation, and here i am dealing with you. That story explain it for you?"

"Not necessarily, but i guess it's enough for now."

"Look Turian, if you want me to explain my story, i'm going to need a fucking drink plus a razor blade."

The shuttle was silent as no one dared to interrupt the awkward silence and stares that warred through the small enclosed space, but fortunately some one on one of the comm's opened up and began to break apart the silence.

"Commander we've got a visual on you now, preparing to dock"

At that, Shepard talked to the man on the Comm.

"Joker, get Chakwas on standby. i have an injured student that has been shot in the arm"

* * *

Chapter 3b: Transmission

"Shepard, damned if you aren't a sight for sore eyes..."

"Good to see you too Anderson."

"Did you manage to rescue your son Shepard?"

Shepard stood up straight before giving a reply.

"Yes he is fine... he was shot in the arm but he is in a stable condition. the bullet missed anything vital but he will have to wear a sling for some time."

Anderson sighed in relief.

"Look Shepard you must have no place for Alex to live, so i will make things much easier for you. I have an apartment on the Presidium that you can borrow, and make sure you keep him out of trouble Shepard. Alex seemed to be a nice kid from what i saw of him. He has been through some tough situations, but he can weather that and he will be fine."

Shepard let out a large sigh of relief, she was afraid that Alex would have to stay in her quarters until she could sort out finding a place for Alex to stay, but now she could think without fear.

"Thank you Anderson."

"Now now Shepard don't get all mopey on me, you go and see your son. I can always call back at a later date... Anderson out."

The holographic image of Anderson faded away to dust as the connection was cut. Shepard rushed down through the hallway as fast as she could, waited as the laser grid searched her for contaminants before letting her pass down through the CIC room which lead to the elevator. Shepard pressed the button that said level 3 before waiting patiently as the elevator began to move on its slow descent. upon reaching the third level, Shepard walked as fast as she could down to the medical bay.

As the doors opened, she was greeted to the sight of Alex laying down on one of the bed's whilst to the side Garrus was sitting on a nearby bench. Garrus was taking to the fatherly role it seemed.

"Chakwas, how is he?"

Chakwas turned her chair to face Shepard's direction whilst she began to speak. "He is unconscious right now but you can go see him, Garrus is watching over him. He is resilient, he has signs of repeated bone breakage on some of his ribs as though they were kicked in as well as some deep abrasions caused by bludgeoning impacts, these injuries may lead to problems later in life but for now they are fine. I can safely assure you in the knowledge that your son has not abused any particular hard core substances, and is a clean, healthy man."

Shepard was both shocked and relieved.

"Shepard, how come i never knew that you had a child before?"

Shepard turned around before speaking. "I never knew where he was, and i never wanted to interfere with him because i abandoned him, i failed him"

Chakwas walked up to Shepard and gave her a hug. "Look Shepard, the most important thing is that you are here for him now, there are plenty of parents much worse than you. He will likely avoid you at first Shepard, and it would be best if you avoided most contact unless he wishes to initiate contact with you himself. It is not uncommon for orphans to distance themselves from their parents for a time."

Shepard looked into Chakwas eyes and spoke up. "Chakwas, thank you for the information."

Chakwas receded from her hug and began to tear up slightly.

"If you don't mind me i will leave you three in privacy for now"

Shepard quickly walked up to her son before she laid a kiss on his forehead.

Garrus walked up to Shepard and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"You know i never saw myself as being a father before, but i guess i am one now. If my father could see me now."


End file.
